Conventionally, vehicular-operation information output apparatuses exist that use a driving unit such as a robot to present information concerning car navigation to guide a vehicle to a destination as well as present information concerning the state of vehicular-operation in a familiar and understandable manner.
Among such vehicular-operation information output apparatuses, an apparatus has been proposed that detects a state of a driver using a camera and stops the movement of the driving unit or terminates the display on a display screen and sound output if the driver is watching the driving unit or the display screen, thereby preventing dangerous vehicular-operation caused by gazing at the driving unit or the display screen and achieving safe and proper navigation (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-93354